The Nerdy Mafia Princess
by ExpressLover22
Summary: So what happens when you take Fiore biggest nerd and scariest mafia leader and put them together. Oh well you get a world wind of disasters and problems that are bound to happen when total opposite are pronounced husband and wife./ Nalu/ Modern AU/ Drug use/ Rape/ Profanity/ Weapon use.
1. The Nerdy Mafia Princess Ch 1

**Yes, It's a NALU fanfiction but Mafia style where you take the nerdy rich princess and give her to Magnolia most dangerous, ruthless, cold-blood killer with a fiery attitude that makes all the girls just fall in love. (I don't hate Lisanna so don't be mad if I make her do something unforgivable)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Magnolia August 10, X972

Have you ever heard the old saying embrace who are and don't let people words affect you?

Well sorry I guess I didn't get the memo on that bullshit saying since everyone at my school literally hates me. Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Lucy Heartfilia as you can see I'm Magnolia High biggest nerd well maybe compared to the trading card geeks who hide in a dark room talking about the newest addition of "war of world craft" cards, like for real? and they say I'm the nerdiest. Anyway even though I'm the biggest nerd, I'm actually part of one of Fiore richest families, but I would never tell my friends that. Oh wait! I don't have friends, that part of being a nerd. Oh yeah something else I forgot, I'm also married to the scariest mafia leader in all of Magnolia the famous Natsu Dragneel. Silly me I'm jumping ahead of myself let start this from the beginning…

So maybe I should give a background before I go all into this story let start from the beginning ok?

So it all started with the day I was born to my parents the happiest people I thought were the best in the world. BULLSHIT! First let start with my father Jude Heartfilia the asshole dad who leaves his daughters and wife all alone in the house by themselves since he's always too busy with work, or banging hoes around the country. Second would be my mother Layla Heartfilia the most beautiful woman you would every love to meet, she is an angel god sent to take care of me and befriend so many people. My mother has so much grace and is the perfect lady that I don't know how my stupid father can just cheat on her like that, and she doesn't divorce him. Sorry getting off track anyway, after my mother is yours truly. Nothing special just a blonde chick who loves to study and watch anime like all the time unless, I have to attend a stupid rich people meeting that really sucks. Beside the point the fourth addition to my family is my little sister Michelle who sweet and caring and always tries to look out for her big sister even though she only ten years old. So that my family, and since I've got that ougt the way, I guess you're also wondering how a loser like me is married to a mafia leader well that were are story begins. The day I met my so called future husband Natsu Dragneel.

 **Ok guys so I know this is short, but it's just the prologue just a taste of what I planning to write out for you to enjoy. Also if you don't like rape, profanity, drug use, anything related to mafia movies you have seen or haven't seen. I believe you will not want to read this.**


	2. The Nerdy Mafia Princess Ch 2

**Hey guys here is my chapter 2 for The Nerdy Mafia Princess**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Magnolia August 13, X972

Lucy POV

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

It seems that it would aggravating getting up in the morning for the first day of school. That being the truth the only difference now was that it was senior year, seeing that this was my last year in hell made me more than happy to get ready for school. I pray that my first day would be easy seeing that I was outsider nerd that almost everyone in my school hates or wants to see disappear off the face of the Earth.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Aw! Stupid clock just shut the fuck up already." I groan trying to find the stupid off button that was nowhere to be found.

Coming to the conclusion that I was not going to be able to find the turn off button, I just grab the clock and threw it at the wall seeing that I needed a new one anyway. The crash was not very loud so that made it easier for me not to deal with any boring maids that got on my nerves.

"Finally this is my last year in that hell hole, fuck yeah I'm ready." I shouted throwing my hands up in a victory pose, while still in bed.

I skip to my bathroom to take a quick shower, to make sure I smell extra fresh. Afterwards I brush my teeth and put on my school blazer and skirt seeing that we couldn't wear causal clothes. I put my hair in my signature side pony tail since it actually made me feel like myself when I wasn't wearing gowns and crap.

Grabbing my backpack, I ran downstairs to see if anyone was up, to my surprise I saw that the dining hall was actually empty. Somehow I grew curious until one of my maid pop up behind me.

"Miss Lucy you rather jumpy this morning." The maid spoke.

"Ah! Ms. Spetto don't scare me like that, you know I hate surprises.'' I reassured her.

"I apologize Miss Lucy, but you know I can't help, but to tease you a little. You are like a daughter as I must say." Ms. Spetto replied back to me.

I've known Ms. Spetto since I was little girl she always protected me, even as an old woman, she still protects me and everything. That I'm a grateful for with this lady.

"So Ms. Spetto do you know where my family is?" I ask her noticing it seems to awfully quite in the mansion, noticing the Ms. Spetto was actually sweating drop off her forehead and smiling a nervous grin.

"Ah…Ms. Spetto." I said in a blunt and confuse tone, wondering why the hell she was so nervous all of a sudden, before she opened her mouth to reply back to me.

"Oh well…Your mother went to visit your auntie, and she took your sister with her. They said they would be back in a few days." She told me, that kind of made me disappointed a little, seeing how they didn't want me to go.

I look back up in her face and noticed she was trying to avoid me asking my next question. Which I knew would not be any different from my last replies on this particular one.

"And father?" I question, seeing how she just sighed and went on to tell me her answer that I already knew.

"He's in his office again, but he has a visitor and doesn't want you to disturb him, because you would just make a mess of everything." I was told, seeing how my smile for today, had simply turned into a frown, that would just make my day go from great to all utter hell.

After speaking with Spetto, I decided that I would spy on my father and his so called visitor, seeing that my sister Michelle and I were never allowed to go into his office… like ever. Besides school didn't start until 10. Yeah! I go to a super fancy elite school, that all the rich kids can attend school late and leave early…crazy right!

Anyway seeing that my father office was right down the hall, there was no struggle trying to find it, besides it right next to the living room, so who wouldn't notice it.

Creeping close to the office door, I could hear voices from the other side, one being my father I'm sure of, and the other sounding like a young man almost around my age or maybe a couple of years older. Pushing the door, a little bit open, I tried peaking inside to see a good view as much as I could. Moving in a little far I saw my father talking to someone that I couldn't see.

"So do we have a deal?" My father asks the figure, seeing that he was wearing an evil smug grin on his face, that just made my stomach turn ill in a matter of seconds.

I didn't hear the other person responded, so when I saw a shadow move, and the person walk to towards my father, I caught a really good glimpse and I almost shitted a brick. This dude has fucking pink hair, that shit is so funny, but also…

Damn he fine as hell!

"No problem Jude, I'll promise to keep this little business between us until the wedding then, you will be a very rich happy old man." The man told my father in a low sexy voice that made my spine shiver a little.

Still glimpsing at man, I noticed that he was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than me. Seeing that his back was turn to me, I could outline the build muscle that somewhat were bulging out. He definitely had something interesting hiding under that suit, but seeing that I am loser, I would never see that.

Life sucks.

Looking down really quick at my watch, I noticed I was going to be late, so I quietly tip- toe away from the door so my father or the attractive stranger didn't notice me. Soon as I was far away from the door I ran outside to catch the bus so I wouldn't be late.

After arriving at the school, I sat in the back since I was outcast by everyone, so no one would actually talk to me. Looking over I notice a group of girls reading a magazine.

Oh my God! He is so hot, like literally I would dump everything for him." One of the girls said.

"Like duh! Who wouldn't? He not just bad though, he rich to." Another one replied.

Even though they wouldn't take the time or day to even notice me, I couldn't help but be intrigued on the topic they were talking about. So to make everything, I hope run smoothly I slightly tap one of the girl shoulders to get their attention.

It must have work because they all turned around to glare and give me a disgusted look.

"What the hell do you want nerd?" The one with the magazine said.

"Yeah can't you see that were busy. Why don't you just die already." Another says.

Ignoring their comments, I went on to ask them my question, thinking if they use their brains for once they would be kind enough to tell me what they are looking at.

"Well since I not ready to die yet. I just wanted to know what you guys were looking at besides are summer assignment, I guess you didn't do at all." I said, smirking to myself when I notice their pale faces. Blowing it over though they just scoffed and returned to somewhat having a conversation with the likes of me.

"Well bitch, it you must know, we were talking about the hottest guy in all of the world. Natsu Etherious Dragneel." She squealed loud with the others following by her, seriously hurting my ears.

"Who?" I replied back to them, to my surprise they looked at me worse than they did before.

"Who? What the hell do you mean by who?" The ringleader I guess yelled out.

"What the fuck. In all of your nonexistence you never heard of the hot mafia leader Natsu Dragneel." One girl said hovering over me in my personal space.

I just shrugged seeing how I didn't see what was attractive about a person that kills innocent people.

"I mean what so great about him anyway." I ask not really caring about their stupid fangirl expressions.

They just looked at me with such hate, that it seems almost funny to see how the girls' expression have never change.

"Listen Heartloser he is the most fascinating person of our generation. He only twenty and he has control over most of Japan, China, and surprise Russian gangs as well. He worth like zillions if you added his family history." The girl finish turning pink on her cheeks.

"So! Big deal he some hotshot mafia leader, why adore him, when all he does is kill, rob, and sell drugs. That not someone you should say is all out hot." I said to them, with only them ignoring me and resuming gawking and drooling over the stupid magazine.

When it became lunch time, I decided to eat the classroom, instead of indulge myself in the cafeteria, where no one would ever in their right mind offer me a seat at their table.

"Ah, peace and quiet. Finally!" I told myself, looking over to person desk next to me.

To my surprise it was one of the girl gawking at that ridiculous magazine earlier. I look upon her desk to notice that she had left the magazine out. Like seriously was she even paying attention during the lesson any of this time.

Figuring they weren't coming back anytime soon, I grab the magazine off her desk to check out what was so special about this bigshot fucking mafia dude.

"What the freaking big deal about some gangster, it not like he…. What the hell?" I literally yelled, almost chocking on my rice ball.

This man on the front of the magazine, this Natsu Dragneel, was the exact same guy who was standing in my father office this morning before I left. I almost thought I was going to pass out.

" _Why the hell would father, even though I know he know good. I know he can't be this insane to actually do business with the mob."_ I thought in mind, scared of what might be coming my family way.

 **Hey guys so I know it short, but I'm somewhat having writer block, but I promise it will get better.**

 **Please leave reviews, and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is my chapter 3 for The Nerdy Mafia Princess**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Magnolia August 13, X972

Lucy POV

I couldn't believe it my own father. I mean well… yeah, I knew he was crooked, but to actually to get involved with the fucking mob I mean was just…. _fucking crazy right?_

Still stuck at my desk I just couldn't stop looking at the picture of the… not going to lie here but hot, sexy, fine, but yet dangerous, sadistic, and maybe evil man on the front cover. I mean come on even though I like reading, writing and studying a lot, plus being a total anime fan. I'm still a woman….so yeah, but to what I was saying.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD? ARE FUCKING NUTS!" I yelled loud, covering my mouth just realizing what I had just said.

"Great!" I told myself before going to the door to see if no one heard me, I slide back the door and there and behold…my _worst_ nightmare.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BRAT?" Aquarius the scary swimming teacher was standing right in front of me, giving me, if I may. The most terrifying glare that might literally change my nightmares from spiders to this woman face.

Giving my best smile I tried to play her off thinking she might be hearing things or something.

"What! Mrs. Aquarius me? ME? I would never say such foul words, especially being who I am. I one of the smart kid, that never gets into trouble. So w-who every that despicable student was that said soul vulgar words, show be punish, but all by my means, it most defectively wasn't me." Sporting my best smile with all my teeth showing, literally looking like the fucking Joker, hoping she would fall for it.

"I mean do you really believe that I would just say foul words that should never, and I mean never be used on the school ground, for it would be suicide against them." Still holding my smile, while batting my eyes like angels in those damn cartoon, you would watch when you were a kid. Come on you know the ones' I'm talking about. I'm literally look like the purest angel right now and my smile it starting to hurt.

Her facing changing from a glare to a soft smile, made me think I was going to get off and home free and alive. My day was looking up. Go Lucy!

 **After School**

" _DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! GO LUCY MY ASS!"_ I was mentally screaming while pulling the pink slip between my teeth on my way home, throwing a hissy fit.

"How can that mean, egoistical, selfish, fish loving, blue hair wannabe mermaid, two face in front of her flirty husband who the stupid track teacher… ohhhh" I was so mad I almost use words that were way beyond my vocabulary and two adult-rated for even me to use, without someone being scared.

I just couldn't believe it that I was given detention for the rest of my senior year, like really the rest of the year. Why not give me detention for the rest of my life or something. Besides I still needed to understand why my evil father would want to put his own family life in jeopardy dealing with a mafia boss. I just didn't get it.

Once I had made it home, I noticed a beautiful black Mercedes-Benz AMG S, I literally wanted to drive it right then and there seeing how I would look totally awesome in one, but I realize I was more into muscle than fancy cars. Ah who am I kidding I love both.

"Miss Lucy your here." Spetto yelled out, catching my attention back on to her. I waved before sprinting up the stairs into the grand entrance.

Looking around I noticed it was still quiet, meaning my mother and sister where still away at my aunt's house, only leaving me, my father, and his _special_ guest who I assume was still here in the house. While wanting to avoid all contact between me and my father, I swiftly ran up the stairs, to my room. Opening it and closing, I turned around with my back to the wall letting out a silent breath, before kneeling to the ground.

"Man what am I going to do?" I question myself, not really worried about my detention at all, but for my family instead.

*knock, knock*

"Ms. Lucy?" I heard Spetto say my name.

I rose up, turning around, wiping off any imaginary dust from my skirt, before opening the door. Pulling the door back, I saw Spetto with a sympathy look on her face, making me understand what she knew already was not good at all.

"Sorry Ms. Spetto I just needed time to myself." I told her.

"I know sweetheart, but your father assists that tonight you must be dress up appropriately in your finest evening gown, since we have a few guess that will be eating with us." She said, thinking I didn't hear the fear in her voice.

I might not look on my face, but just the thought of meeting that mysterious guy tonight, who I guess was one of the special guess, kind of made me scared and excited at the time, since I would actually get to see his face up close and personal instead of a magazine.

"Sure thing Ms. Spetto, I will look my best tonight." I said to Spetto, before closing the door and walking over to my bed where I plop myself down on it.

"Why me?" I sighed to myself, not really wanting to attend a corrupt dinner in front a sexy hottie like Natsu Dragneel.

"Well fuck it, I have to do it. That snake in the grass asshole father." I said, making sure to keep my voice down so no one especially father would hear me.

 **2 hours**

Well know that I had taken my shower, brush my teeth, and had the maid almost kill me with a very tight girdle, I was finally dress up all pretty like fucking Cinderella. Oh what joy is me.

"Well Lucy you been through worst so, tough it out girly." I said before hearing a knock at the door.

Walking over I pray it wasn't father, because I was this close to punching that dickhead in the face after finding out my sister and mother might be in danger.

"Yes who is it?" I ask.

"It me Miss Lucy, it time for dinner." Ms. Spetto said through the door.

I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves and hope this blow all over. "I'll be right down." I told her before hearing her agree and walk away.

"Well here goes nothing." I said before opening my door and heading for the stairs to head to dinner.

Once making it down stairs, I was escorted by some of the maids to the dining hall for supper, when they pulled the door back all I saw was my mother and baby sister Michelle. Weird! Spetto told me they would be gone for a few days, but it didn't matter. I was just so eagerly glad they were here right now.

"Big SISSSS!" Michelle yelled running into my arms. That love bug.

"Hey Michelle how are you. I missed you this morning." I replied back to her patting her head which she loved so much.

She smiles before opening her mouth to reply "Oh sorry sis, mother and I had to visit auntie she was very sick, but she said she will get better and Brandish says hi as well." Michelle said talking about loving but very weird cousin Brandish. Who I could use her weird personality for this dinner tonight.

"Well I remember to call her later on, to tell her hello as well, and hello mother how was your day?" I looked up to stare at my beautiful mother and show her my happy expression, instead of the hidden sadden one underneath.

"It was pleasant dear. I just hope my sister will get better so she can come and visit us soon, but yes everything was grand. And Lucy what about you, today was your first day of senior year. How did it go?" My mother ask will stars in her eyes, thinking my day was magical, when it was actually hell.

Hoping I wouldn't have answer me that question, I thought back to how my first day just became my worst nightmare. Not with finding out my father is dealing with the mob or that I have detention for the rest of senior year, but that I would have to confront both in just one day. Scratching my head to play it off, I just decided that both secrets are best left hidden.

"O-Oh y-yeah school…um…it was…ah…a-awesome. Yep school was awesome." I said with the side of my lips twitching holding my crooked smile, and both my sister and mother looking at me with confuse looks.

" _Please by it, please by it. PLEASE!"_ I was screaming in my head, for my mother to not see through my lie.

With the clap of her hands that made me jolt, she just smiles wide that somewhat not gonna lie it scared me. "OK than if it was awesome, then I glad for you sweetheart, just a few more months and then graduation." She said with stars shining in her eyes. Why fucking stars, I have no idea, just work with me here.

Before I could say anything else, and voice that I didn't want to hear right now interrupted my mother and I conversation.

"Well I hope so, since you need to uphold our name and such." I turned around to see my father glaring at me, making me shield Michelle away from his menacing eyes.

"Oh…Hello father." I said without any emotion in my voice, seeing his intense glare just harden at my words.

My mother must have sense the tension boiling, for she clapped her hands again to return the attention back towards her way. "Dear it great to see you. How was work today?" She said with a very faint smile I saw doting her face.

My father still looking at me, just closed his eyes and sigh, before replying to my mother, seeing she wouldn't drop the conversation until he answered back.

"It was business nothing more, you Layla should focus more on the children and stay out of a man business. My work has nothing that needs a noisy woman it." My father replied in a harsh tone, that made my mother faint smile drop into a straight line really quick.

Once letting Michelle go, we all were escorted to our seats by the maids and butlers, who had laid our dinner out for us to dine. Everything was quiet and peaceful sort of until my father broke the silence with a shocking surprise for me.

"Lucy since you are finally eighteen, I have found the perfect husband for you." Jude said to me.

.

..

…

….

"WHAT?" I screamed spitting my drink out.

"Do you object to this?" He said giving me a smug look. That bastard.

"Uh…duh. You literally just said you found me a husband. If I remember correctly I'm in high school, thank you." I replied giving he a look of utter disgust.

"And do you think I care that you are in a shitty high school. You are a Heartfilia, not only that you are the heir to this business when I am long gone, and you are not going to fuck that up for me or anyone else in the family with your little bratty ways." My father replied back to me trying to keep himself from yelling in the house, seeing it was unprofessional for a high class individual to use such vulgar words.

"But father come on I don't want to get married." I responded to him trying to keep my voice from rising.

*SLAM*

I jump back when I saw my father slam his hands on the table very hard, seeing Michelle cover her eyes from the tear that I knew she was about to spill if this kept on escalating any farther, but before I could stop this, my father rose from his seat and proceeded to yell until his face turned red.

"I DON'T GIVE DAMN WHAT YOU WANT YOU BRAT. YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED AT THAT FINAL." Jude yelled to the top of his lungs, making me turn my head to see our butlers and maid scurrying out of the dining hall doors. Fucking punks.

I didn't want to argue back seeing how it was only making Michelle and my mother sad and scared. So I simply just gritted my teeth, before sighing and sitting back in my seat.

"I apologize for outburst father. Please forgive my unladylike ways and for me act liking a spoil child." I said, wanting to end the stupid feud, knowing damn well I didn't mean any of the words I spoke, just wanting to ease the poor bastard ego and temper, so I could get back to my room face.

Looking up to my father face I could see, that he might not have bought it, but I really didn't give a shit. He wasn't about to argue any farther, seeing how his word was final and that was that. Adjusting his suit, he sat back down being at the head of the table while my mother and eye were on the side far away from him and Michelle at the end of the table.

About to excuse myself, my father spoke up before I could. "Also being that you are going to get married, I should introduce you to your future fiancé, so you both came be well acquainted with each other." He spoke turning his frown into a smug grin, making my stomach turn.

"Oh dear Lucy…um… fiancé is here already, why didn't you tell me?" My mother asked my father with a worried expression.

My father just turned towards her and glared at my mother, making her tense a little. "Why should you know about my business, stay out of my way Layla. That a warning." My father said with venom, making me clench my teeth, ready to give him a piece of my mind until I heard a knock at the door.

"Well it seems are guess has arrived on time. Behave yourself that my only warning. Come on in." Jude yelled towards the door before they open by two butlers.

Now there was a moment that when I was looking at our guess, I literally felt my face heat up because like seriously I can't believe that he, out of all people is my…my….my fiancé. I still can't believe my father because my mind is racing in so many directions. At first I thought it was just a coincidence, but now that motherfucker just literally sold his own daughter out to marry….t-this guy.

"Well it seems you were able to make it. Everyone I would like to introduce you to our special guess, and Lucy I would like you to meet you soon to be husband…. Natsu Igneelous Etherious Dragneel."

"Well it nice to finally me my bride to be." Natsu smirked with dark eyes that made me shiver, making me realize one thing. That my day just went from worst to utter complete hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here I am with chapter 4 of The Nerdy Mafia Princess, and a head note I will be introducing Lisanna in this chapter, but let say there is going to be a twist with all the cliché mafia stories.**

 **P.S. Since I've known it been a long time since I updates, I just confirming that I'm back. I had to finish up with exams and finals, so now I can update my stories since I'm finish with my classes.**

 **So, hope you enjoy!**

No POV

Nothing else in the world could have made Lucy feel like her world had just completely shattered in just one-day time, then the issues she was facing at this very moment. Like seriously the girl was about to literally fall out seeing how first she received detention for the rest of her senior year, second her father was working with the mafia Fairy Tail, and just to add icing to the cake, the poor blonde nerd bastard father had just told her she was going to be wedded to the one and only leader of this dangerous group…Natsu Dragneel.

Now don't get Lucy wrong she was scared out of her mind, but she couldn't deny that she was if not a little, but a lot attractive to the dark aura of this man. Like seriously she knew he was the world most wanted and dangerous criminal just from reading the magazine earlier, but she couldn't help but to literally feel chills run down her spine the way he was looking at her right now like she was a piece of meat, that he just wanted to devour.

So right now, here Lucy was facing a family dinner, with her husband-to- be, being the honorable special guest that her father had invited to join them, which didn't sit well with the bride-to-be.

Lucy POV

I can't believe this shit, like seriously if you could see my face right now. You might would have thought someone sucker punch me, in the gut like a stupid cartoon. Not only do I have detention, but I going to marry a mafia leader. What the fuck is happening to me right now. This was not what I was thinking when I woke up this morning. Not once!

"Lucy don't just stand here, introduce yourself to your fiancé." My father breaking my train of thought on how fuck up my day has been.

"Oh….um…H-Hello M-Mr. D-Dragneel." I stuttered trying to keep my composure, but the way his onyx eyes were looking at me, made my stomach do summersaults.

Without even saying a word he walked over to where I was standing, and just stared deep into my eyes, that I couldn't deny somehow, made me intrigued at looking at how his eyes had now turned a dark green. I could still see the dark in his eyes, that I could tell that held a deep secret and mystery to his persona, and the evil that could do harm if anything or anyone went against him. Please don't hate me, but damn that is totally sexy to me. NO BAD LUCY! Do not think of the evil yet hot mafia leader. Though sometimes being a nerd did have it perks, because one thing most popular people don't know about nerds. They think we want prince charming like a cocky smile, when it the bad boy who would literally fuck the world up for you with a cocky smile, or maybe that just me.

Oh, shit! I almost forgot that he still looking at me. Why the hell is he still looking at me with that stupid sexy grin. What a weirdo.

"Um…. Mr. Dragneel?" I said in a shy voice. Why a shy voice?

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but be surprise by your daughter appearance. I was thinking she would be somewhat different, but I guess we all can't ask for something expensive." Natsu said, turning back to my father with a cocky grin on his face.

I can't believe this piece of shit, just literally disrespect me if front of my family, and my father is not saying anything.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel, but my daughter lack on some qualities that she didn't inherited." Jude replied.

" _WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE FATHER! I'M YOUR GOD DAMN DAUGHTER, DEFEND MY HONOR DIPSHIT."_ I yelled in my head, having a shocked expression on my face, from the way I was just talked about like I was cheat and trashy.

"Please let us sit and enjoy our dinner." Jude had said gesturing Natsu a seat next to mind near the end.

"Glady" Natsu replied before turning back to me with a shit grinning smirk, that I just wanted to punch the shit out of so quick.

"So seeing how we are going to be related now Jude, how about you tell everything about your daughter." Natsu said…. Well more like demanded, not even sparing me a glance.

I couldn't believe this man was asking my father about me, when I was right here like seriously. I could have just slip away from the dinner, and I bet they would haven't even notice. I just look at Natsu why he still has that stupid grin on his face. What the hell is so funny for him to be grinning?

"Well Natsu…" My father said making me turn my head from Natsu to the asshole in charge of this utter hellhole.

"MAY I BE EXCUSE?" I shot up before my father could spill anything about me with a glare on my face, pointing at the head man in charge.

My father must have been real pissed, because the face he was giving made me shiver with a bad feeling going down my back that I wanted to go away. I looked at my mother and sister and saw the worry in their faces, but I didn't want to show them how scared I was, so I just smiled at them.

"I going to bed. Goodnight everyone." I said quickly before bolting for the door, not even sparing a glance to Natsu or my father.

"LUCY COME BACK HERE!" Jude yelled, but I was already far away from the dining hall that, I was thrill when I notice that it was already midnight.

Finally making it to my room, I close the door before kneeling to the ground in my dress and finally letting the tears fall that, I desperately tried to hold in, but knew it was futile.

" _How can he just marry me off to that asshole? Stupid Jude! I hate him and that pink hair demon."_ I kept saying in my mind, before I had even noticed that I change my clothes and was drifting to sleep, wanting this day to be over and done with.

 **7 hours later**

*Ring* *Ring* *CRASH*

I don't even know why I keep buying alarm clocks, if I'm just going to smash them every time I woke up.

I had to use whatever strength I had to finally push myself off from my comfy mattress, knowing that I had to suffer today with another day in that hellhole called "High School." Oh! Wo is me. Looking around my room, I notice that my curtains were only partly open, only letting a little light in. For that I'm glad my maid Virgo knew that I didn't really feel like a whole ray of sunshine could brighten my day, which it couldn't.

"Ah man I hate this shit." I groan, finally pulling the sheet off me, so that I could take a very nice warm shower.

Walking into my bathroom, I turned on the light to turn on my side and catch my reflection in the mirror. I noticed how my eyes were puffy from last night of nonstop crying. My mind still couldn't wrap around how my bastard of a father could just set me up to get married right off the bat, while I wanted to fine love first before marriage, but living in this house, I see I can't. The other thing that was making me feel a headache come on, was the sudden appearance of a pink hair demon.

"Tch…asshole." I mumble to myself.

Stripping my close, I walked over to the shower, turning the handle to warm before walking inside and closing the curtains. Letting the warm water hit my skin, made me always feel relax before my shitty day started. Somehow the water just washes away my worries, regret, and anger, making everything seem clear in my mind.

"Aw…. No that a shower." I said before stepping out, and enjoying the feel of the little cool breeze that touch my skin, making me have a slight pleasant chill run through my body. Like a mixture of warmth and coolness bringing my body just a relax pleasure. Though thinking about that made a flash of Natsu pop up in my head, making me shake my head from side to side.

" _Why would I think of him. Like I would want to think of the devil at this moment."_ I thought, walking back into my bedroom to get dress for school.

 **2 Hours Later**

No POV

Lucy having made it to school, didn't not even stay at her house for breakfast, hoping to avoid her father and his silly tantrum he was going to through about her early leave last night. Now making it inside the school the blonde heiress was walking to her locker, trying hard to keep her glasses up so they wouldn't keep sliding down her nose. Walking around she could her morning taunts from her demon classmates at she was called the worst of names.

"Yo, look everyone the freak Ashley is here." One student yelled.

"Why do you come, when you know everyone hates you loser." Another scream after.

"I know right, she such a loser…haha… You should just die already, you fucking piece of shit." A girl with pink hair said, with her followers agreeing behind her.

Lucy ignoring their calls, was almost close to her locker, when one of the demons, push their foot out, and made Lucy trip dropping her books, while everyone just started laughing.

Lucy POV

" _Those fucking jerks, can't they just leave me alone."_ I yelled in her head, not trying to show any tears to her bullies.

*RING* *RING*

" _Oh great, the bell just run, now I'm late. Why does this happen to me?"_ I said to myself, knowing that no one would care to help me out and all, since the hallway was mostly damn empty now.

I was almost done collecting all my books, until someone had reach down grabbing the last one. I looked up to see who had just help me, I mean literally help my, by picking up one of my books for me. I was shocked when my eyes looked up to encounter a pair of the if not the prettiest but most spectacular bright ocean blue eyes, that I could have imagine my myself swimming in that ocean. When I looked away from the mind trance eyes, I came to realize that it was a girl that looked around my age to be holding my book.

I stood up from my crouch position to see that the girl was maybe only an inch or two shorter than me, and if not to be confuse with anyone else, I swear she almost looked identical like that super model slash federal agent Mirajane Strauss, who was like one of my idols to become. Seeing that the girl was wearing a grudge or menacing look, but instead of a smile, held out her arm with my book in it, I guess trying to give it back to me.

"Here I think you drop this?" The girl said to me, before I grab my book, and placed it back in arms.

"Um…thanks, for that." I replied.

"Oh, no worries, I can't believe some of those kids did that, what losers. Picking on one of their own classmates." She said with a cold tone, that sent a scary chill down my back.

"I know, but they don't do that to anyone else….um j-just me." I told her, bringing my head with my bangs covering my eyes.

I thought she might had walked, away but when I looked back up she was still there, wearing this time not a smile, but sort of a cocky smirk.

"Well I maybe should head to class. Thanks again for my book." I said, turning around to walk to class, before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see the girl still looking at me with this predatory aura surrounding her whole figure, that kind of made my face turn red just a little. Before I could even ask what, she needed, she beat me to the punch.

"Hey, I just wanted to introduce myself since, I'm new to the school and all. "Extending her hand out she spoke again. "Hi, my name Lisanna Strauss, nice to me you."

I gran her hand and shook it before replying. "Hi my name is Luc…." But she cut me off. "Oh! but I know who you are…. Lucy Heartfilia." She said with confidence making me tense that someone knew my real name. I was about to ask how she knew, but she did something that literally just shock the hell out me …. she kissed me.

 **So hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to review.**

 **Until next time, See ya**


End file.
